


X is for Xylograph

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gratuitous Indiana Jones Quotes, S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the usual kind of installation that SHIELD needed to infiltrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for Xylograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

It wasn't the usual kind of installation that SHIELD needed to infiltrate, but Natasha's groundwork had confirm that the woodcut block – the xylograph, as Coulson insisted on referring to it – was in the possession of an ethically dubious private collector. SHIELD didn't care about most of it, but the xylograph supposedly had some kind of secret code about 18th century aliens in the margins. 

Still, it was pretty fun when Clint got to swing in from the roof and tell the guard, "This stuff belongs in a museum!" before knocking him out. Coulson chuckled over the radio – totally worth it.


End file.
